Flunixin is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) and cyclo-oxygenase inhibitor.

Flunixin e is a potent analgesic, antipyretic, and anti-inflammatory drug that is used in veterinary medicine. Flunixin is 2-(2-methyl-3-trifluoromethylanilino) nicotinic acid or 2-[[2-Methyl-3-(trffluoromethyl)phenyl]amino]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid.
Flunixin meglumine is the active pharmaceutical ingredient in numerous drug products. Drug products containing flunixin are e.g. Resflor®, Banamine® Solution, Banamine Paste, Banamine Granules, Finadyne® (all Intervet/Schering Plough Animal Health).
Because flunixin is an expensive active pharmaceutical ingredient, a need exists for processes to recover flunixin from drug product manufacturing tailings, rejected or expired batches, or drug products that have been otherwise rendered unusable for technical, quality, manufacturing, or other reasons. In some embodiments, the recovered flunixin is reused to make new drug product. This reduces the need for (and, therefore, the expense associated with) destroying unusable drug product containing flunixin, and makes otherwise unusable flunixin available for use.
In addition to the economic benefits provided by the present invention, there are environmental benefits as well. Pharmaceutical waste (such as, for example, human medical or veterinary waste) containing rejected, expired, or unused batches of flunixin or flunixin analogs may enter water supplies, such as streams, oceans, and groundwater contaminated by drainage systems after disposal. The present invention provides methods to re-use flunixin or flunixin analogs that would normally be disposed of as pharmaceutical waste, thereby potentially reduce contamination of water supplies.
In some embodiments, the present invention provides an efficient and economical process for recovering flunixin or flunixin analogs from drug products.